The Internet provides a platform for users to easily sell and purchase items. Luxury watches are one product that is commonly sold on the Internet. This includes new luxury watches, as well as vintage luxury watches. One concern with buying and selling luxury watches online is fraud. Due to the high prices associated with luxury watches, some fraudsters will post pictures of an authentic watch and then ship a replica to a purchasing user. As another example, a fraudster may tamper with an authentic watch and replace the high end internal components with cheaper components. In either case, the buyer isn't getting what they bargained for. To guard against this type of tampering and fraud, a watch can be enclosed in a protective casing or packaging, however these types of security measures limit the potential buyer from trying on the watch properly. Accordingly, improvements are needed.